


The Damage Is Done

by Directioner1988



Category: Duran Duran, Europe (Sweden Band), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: John finds it hard to forgive Brian





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is 100% complete fiction, none of it happened and is set in late 1984, early 1985  
> I know John Deacon and Roger Andrew Taylor aren't violent people but in my story they will get violent  
> To avoid confusion between the two Rogers, they'll be going by their first and middle names  
> Inspired by the lyric from Bon Jovi's song You Give Love A Bad Name  
> Joey Tempest makes a brief appearance in the story and Bon Jovi's Tico Torres and Richie Sambora are briefly mentioned at the start of the story  
> Also Roger Andrew is a multi-instrumentalist in the story

**The Damage Is Done**

 

**Drama & Queen go together like Tico Torres beating out a rhythm on a drum kit or Richie Sambora strumming away on a guitar... But when there was drama in the Queen base it usually didn't involve Deacon, this time though the tables were turned and the bassist was dragging the band's guitarist down with him, whether he liked it or not...**

**...The day had started relatively quiet and the Queen drummer and lead vocalist were hoping for it to stay that way. Sadly there was nil chance of it happening, when 5 seconds later a rather upset and irate John Deacon came bounding through the doors slamming them open at every chance he had, Brian followed, his black shoulder length curls covering the betrayed face of the guitarist, which lead Roger Meddows and Freddie to believe that Brian had interfered in John's love life again (a scene that became all to familiar with the two of them).**

**'I hate you' John scorned folding his arms in** **anger**

**'John, I told you I was sorry' he piped up still looking at the carpet under his feet confirming what Roger Meddows and Freddie had thought the second Deacon had slammed the door open**

**'Brian Harold May, sorry is not going to fucking cut it this time' John spat making the elder of the two cringe as John announced his full name with venom**

**'Deacs, he was using you for money' Brian defended himself**

**'Brian, I'm old enough to make my own mind up, I don't need you, Fred or Roger Meddows to interfere in my love life' John screamed picking up the nearest object which unfortunately happened to an old set of Roger's drumsticks and threw them at Brian**

**'John, I'm looking out for you, you could at least be fucking thankful' he replied quickly dodging the flying drumsticks that came his way**

**'Looking out for me, I don't need a fucking babysitter thank you, especially one who can't decide what woman he wants to shag next' John's temper exploded as he shoved past Brian before turning round and adding 'Another thing why should I be fucking thankful. You've made me break up with every boyfriend I've been with'**

**'Because, they cheat on you, lie to you and use you Jo...' Brian started before getting interrupted**

**'Brian, you just can't stand to see me happy, can you?' John questioned storming out slamming the door as he went**

**'Slam the door any harder, you'll make the hinges fall off' Brian yelled**

**'Brian, go fuck yourself' John yelled back**

**With Deacon now outside in tears, Roger Meddows wondered up to the guitarist avoiding eye contact**

**'Care to explain what has just happened Brian?' he asked looking at the partly damaged door**

**'Explain what? That our bassist hates me for ruining yet another one of his relationships' Brian sighs as the tears started cascading down his cheeks**

**'For God sake Bri, you of all people should know he hates it when you interfere in his relationships' Roger Meddows replies taking a deep breath**

**'I was only doing it because I care and I don't want to see him get hurt' Brian explains**

**'We all care about him darling, we also don't want him to get hurt' Freddie unenthusiastically pipes up 'But he is a grown man and can make decisions for himself'**

**Leaving Freddie to 'try' and talk some some sense into Brian, Roger Meddows headed outside where he was greeted by a cold snap of howling wind, wrapping up he wondered to where John was standing smoking a cigarette to help calm his nerves**

**'Sorry about that' John whispers noticing the presence of Roger Meddows**

**'Ah, that's OK but Deacs, please for the saviours in all of us don't ever do that again, you shocked Freddie by swearing' Roger Meddows sighed leaning against the opposite wall and taking out a cigarette and lighting it**

**'I could tell I heard him gasp, but I'm getting pissed off with Brian constantly interfering in me love life' John exclaims**

**'He's just stubborn and has to do what he thinks is right even when it isn't' Roger Meddows replied**

**'I understand that he 'cares' but I'm 33 years old, I'm sure I can make decisions for meself without him throwing his two cents in' John looked up at Roger with red puffy eyes**

**'Now I honestly know how my ex-husband felt when I was forced to divorce him' Roger Meddows exhaled deeply thinking back to that day...**

_~Start Of Flashback~_

_After getting off the phone to Roger Andrew's band mate, Roger know what was going happen next was not going to be easy on him or his soon to be ex-husband, taking a deep breath he called Roger Andrew in to the living room and broke down in tears_ **  
**

_'Rog... There's no easy way to say this... But I want a divorce' he blurted out as tears continued to fall from his blue eyes_

_Not clearly understanding what his husband meant Roger Andrew asked for him to repeat what he said_

_'I want a divorce' Roger Meddows repeated_

_'But why?' Roger Andrew asked on the verge of tears rendering the blonde haired lad speechless_

_When did manage to find his voice, he rather shakily replied 'I do love you but this marriage isn't working'_

_'Can't we work on it?' Roger pleaded through his tears_

_'I'm sorry' Roger Meddows apologised standing up and walking away from a 4 year marriage_

_Completely baffled at what had just unfolded, Roger Andrew headed to the bedroom and lay on his bed as he cried himself to sleep. Roger Meddows ultimately doing the same thing in a hotel repeating 'I'm sorry'_

_Freddie began to worry about Roger Meddows when the younger boy hadn't showed up for the latest recording session, so headed over to his former home only to find a tear stained Roger Andrew at the door, instantly knowing by the younger bloke's face that something bad happened. Not wanting to question an already worked up Roger Andrew, he left him to contemplate where he went wrong._

_After driving round for several minutes, he saw the drummer's Ford Mondeo in the car park of a local hotel that wasn't that far from where the older of the Taylors had lived, parking up he climbed out the car only to find Roger Meddows walking out the front door that lead to the annex of the hotel_

_'Roger Meddows' Freddie called out_

_'Fred, I've done something stupid' Roger Meddows confessed_

_'What is it darling' Freddie enquired seeing his best friend break down in tears again_

_'I've... Broken... His... Heart' he hiccuped_

_'Whose heart sweetheart?' Freddie asked stroking the younger man's blonde locks_

_'Roger Andrew's heart... I was forced to divorce him by his band mate Simon Le Bon be... Because he thought I was no where near good enough for their drummer'  Roger Meddows explained_

_'Rog, listen to me you were perfect for him, his band mate was obviously jealous over the fact that you were happy in your relationship and he wasn't' Freddie replied hugging his band mate_

_'What do I tell him though?' Roger Meddows pondered as his blue eyes went wide_

_'You don't tell him anything, you're gonna greet Deacy at the studio and ask him to look after you' Freddie piped up watching as Roger climbed into his car and drove away, leaving the oldest Queen member to rack his brains on what he was going to say._

_Once he had returned to the house Roger Andrew was living in, he started to explain to the still heartbroken Roger Andrew what he was told then leaving the raven haired lad to let everything sink in_

_That afternoon Duran Duran were all over the news after Roger violently attacked Simon, shaking his head Freddie mouthed the words 'he deserved it' to himself when the bassist entered_

_~End Of Flashback~_

**'What? Wait, you were forced to divorce Roger Andrew? John asked confused bringing Roger out his thoughts**

**'Yep, according to his band mate Simon Le Bon, we were completely different from each other, so he rang me up once and gave me an ultimatum, either I divorce Roger Andrew or they were going to do it for me. Like a total prat, I chose the first option, needless to say when I told him that we were divorcing, he was totally heartbroken. Once he found out who it was though, he went ape, violently attacking him and then refused to speak to him. Even to this day he refuses to speak to Simon' Roger Meddows explains**

**'I don't blame him but I'm not going to forgive Brian, not this time anyway' John spoke up placing his second cigarette between his pale pink lips**

**'Deacs you don't have to, remember it's your choice' Roger Meddows replied**

**'Rog, thanks' John let a small smile before putting the remaining cigarette out**

**'Any time Deacs, now I think we better get back inside' Roger Meddows smiled back as the two headed back inside to the warmness of the recording studio where John was greeted by Brian saying 'Sorry'**

**'Bri it's OK, but I can't forgive you for what you've done' John replies standing next to Roger Meddows**

**'I understand' Brian sighed picking up his beloved Red Special and carefully began to strum a melodic rhythm**

**'Freddie, please tell me you didn't tell him about my forced divorce?' Roger asked looking at the lad opppsite him**

**'I did, but before you go and do a John Deacon on me by throwing drumsticks, I did it because he needed to understand the hell you were put through because of Roger Andrew's band mate... What with you being loud and outgoing and him being shy and qui...' Freddie began to explain before being cut off**

**'That's it I got it, Fred, you're a genius' Roger suddenly perked up catching the attention of the bassist and guitarist**

**'I am, wait got what?' Freddie whispered**

**'Me and Roger Andrew broke up because we were complete opposites right?' Roger exclaims quietly earning a nod of Freddie**

**'Yeah' he simply said**

**'And John broke up with Joey because they were complete opposites' Roger added**

**'Ooh, Deacon's gonna be pissed when he over hears you talking about his love life' Freddie reminding the blonde-haired lad**

**'I know but hear me out what are two things that Roger Andrew Taylor and John Richard Deacon have in common?' Roger asked with a serious tone to his voice**

**'They're both single and in a band or they can both play the drums and bass better than you' Freddie answers smiling**

**'That was one off Freddie, when we decided to have a battle of who could play the two instruments better' Roger reminisced**

**'And you lost dear remember' Freddie giggled**

**'Yeah but only because Roger Andrew and John had been giving each other lessons on their days off from promoting and touring' Roger whined**

**'True, but still you lost' Freddie smirked**

**'Fred, I'm being serious here, they're both shy and quiet' Roger threw his hands up in defeat**

**'I know, I was just toying with you but how do we introduce them to each other, without them knowing?' Freddie wondered**

**'Easy, we'll just get them to teach each other how to the other person's instrument' Roger Meddows suggested**

**'Ah so John will teach Roger Andrew how to play the bass and Roger Andrew will teach John how to play the drums' Freddie smiled**

**'Yep, but we'll need to do it away from somebody's prying eyes' Roger nodded his head towards Brian**

**'And how exactly do you plan to do that?' Freddie questioned**

**'Easy, when I was married to Roger Andrew, we'd visit an old building that he had converted into an apartment and mini studio' Roger Meddows responded 'Whenever we wanted privacy away from you know who, we'd head there and release our anger on our instruments, funnily enough we'd manage to write several songs when were there'**

**Soon discovering it was getting late, Freddie told his band mates to call it a night and head home, after nodding in agreement the four lads went their separate ways.**

**The next afternoon saw both Roger Andrew and John meet up at younger lad's secret apartment unaware that Brian and Simon were watching them enter the building, once they were sure their band mates didn't see them, the two followed the sound of John's soft Leicester accent telling the younger lad where his fingers should go on a Fender Stratocaster, feeling confident he picked up his own bass guitar and both started to strum away**

**'Close' John whispered as he diligently placed his Fender down, standing up the older lad made his way around the back of Roger Andrew and delicately place his hands over Roger Andrew's hands and helped him with playing the basic riffs of We Will Rock You, feeling his new friend was getting the hang of it, he wondered back to where his bass was lying, picking it up he happily strummed along with Roger**

**'John thanks' Roger whispered in his soft Brummie accent**

**'You're welcome, it is OK if you teach me the drums now' John asked quietly**

**'Yeah sure' Roger Andrew smiled carefully placing the spare Fender down on the settee he had been sitting on**

**'I sorta only know the basics' John admitted**

**'That's OK' Roger Andrew nodded as he helped John get a better grip on the drumsticks, and just like what John did with him, he helped John beat out the rhythm to Is There Something I Should Know, soon enough John began beating out the open to ITSISK on his own. The two were having so much fun that they lost track of time, it was only when they heard two sets of footsteps that they were brought out their thoughts. Once they thanked each other for a great time they headed back to their cars and drove back to London, where they began to make use of their new found skills to the test and began to learn each other's songs.**

**The next day in the studio Freddie was about to ask Roger Meddows if their plan had worked when for the second time that week John came bounding in the studio clearly angry with the guitarist again**

**'You nosy bastard, you or him just could not help yourselves could you, you both had to see what me and Roger Andrew were up to' he screamed catching the attention of Roger Meddows**

**'He what?' Roger Meddows yelled slamming his fist on the table**

**'The date you and Freddie set up would have gone well if he or Simon wasn't being so damn fucking nosy' John shouted so the whole of London could hear him**

**'For fuck sake Bri, why must you keep interfering in his love life?' Roger snapped**

**'I'm not interfering, I'm just looking out for him' Brian defended his actions**

**'You are unbelievable Brian Harold May, you won't fucking rest until I'm single and miserable' John scolded punching Brian straight in the face and then walking out the studio and refusing to re-enter until Mr. Interference had left**

**Choosing to remain at the studio, Roger Meddows took one look at Brian and said 'You deserved that' and 'What have I told you about interfering in his love life?'**

**After eventually arriving home, he slammed the door and started beating a furious rhythm down on the drum kit, waking up Roger Andrew, who sat up on the settee and watched as his friend started furiously scribbling down how he felt about Brian May's interference**

**'Sorry I forgot you were there' John apologised**

**'That's OK, you're getting good on the drums John' Roger Andrew replied**

**'Thanks' John smiled at hearing the compliment**

**'You're welcome' Roger Andrew smiled back 'Are you busy?'**

**'Not now since I stormed out the recording studio' John answered 'Why?'**

**'Got an idea' Roger Andrew responded packing up his Fender Stratocaster and placing in the carry case that came with the guitar**

**'Idea' John repeated getting a nod off Roger Andrew**

**After staying silent for the whole journey, John pulled up outside his friend's own studio**

**'I thought seeing as we've got nothing to do, we could record the song you wrote down at the house, you could play the drums and guitar and I could sing and play the bass' Roger Andrew suggested**

**Agreeing with the idea the two began laying down the backing track when they were interrupted by Roger Meddows watching on with a smile broader than the horizon as the sun rose**

**'Not interrupting anything am I?' he spoke up startling John**

**'Not at all, we were just planning to record something'**

**'Need any help?'**

**'Yes please'**

**'Sorry about Brian' Roger Meddows sighs 'He's just being an asshole like usual** **'**

 **'Ah I'm used to it, btw** **Deacon wrote this back at my house, it was his idea to record it' Roger Andrew proudly announced pointing towards John as he passed the older man the lyrics**

**'Hey, this is good JD, but who's singing it?' Roger Meddows notices the younger lad in front of him put his hand up careful not to wreck his bass**

**'And you're playing bass too?'**

**'Yep, John's going to play the guitar and drums'**

**'Wow, you two are certainly full of surprises' Roger Meddows laughed**

**'Thanks, I think' John chuckled sheepishly**

**'I could provide backing vocals if you like' Roger Meddows offered**

**Looking at each other John nodded a yes**

**Not giving a care that this is about Brian, the three got down to work and had the whole track laid down and edited in seven hours**

**'Listen Rog, I want to take some time away from the band to clear my head' John piped up placing the drumsticks down on the drum stool**

**'That's OK, me and Fred were talking and thinking the same thing, we were also wondering if Roger Andrew over there would like to play bass on our upcoming album' Roger explained**

**'Yes please, if it's OK with John' Roger Andrew agreed looking over to John who smiled in agreement**

**After that had been organised, John headed straight home to pack while the two Rogers drove back to the recording studio**

**'I'm back' Roger Meddows called out**

**'About time!! Brian exclaimed as he notices Roger number 2 (as he called him) follow behind 'What's he doing here?'**

**'Oh, he's replacing Deacon for a while' Freddie admitted**

**'Oh great, you've replaced him with someone who can't play the bass' Brian whined as Roger Andrew began strumming the opening chords to Bohemian Rhapsody instantly shutting Brian up**

**'You were saying Brian'**

**The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly and silently, unless you count the band playing their instruments as noise**  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John attacks Brian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I have already explained it, I know John and Roger Andrew aren't exactly violent people but in this chapter they are

**-3 months later-**

**With work almost complete on their upcoming album, both Roger Meddows and Freddie could sit back relax and start planing out the tour whenever that will start, they would figure that out later. They were midway through touring ideas when they heard the all too familiar slam of a door**

**'Deacon' they both said in unison looking at each other**

**They weren't wrong either as a second later Deacon came storming through the damaged door cursing under his breath 'You need to seriously back the fucking hell off mister' he yelled as he heard the sudden sounds of clogs followed him into the studio**

**'He isn't suitable for you, I've said it several times before' Brian yelled back**

**'And you are' John screamed practically shoving his face into Brian's face**

**'No but... No' Brian sighed heavily taking a step back careful not to damage his precious Red Special**

**'I'm happy with Roger Andrew and there is nothing you or that arrogant bastard can do to separate us' John screamed heading towards the door**

**'You don't seem happy, in fact you seem more miserable than he does when his beloved Aston Villa gets their arses kicked' Brian exclaims prompting John to shut the door with force**

**'Excuse me, you did not just fucking call my boyfriend miserable' John wondered back over to where the taller man was standing his hands curled into fists**

**'Well he is just like you' Brian replied unaware that in the next five seconds he would find himself on the floor after being punched by John**

**'Brian, you can call me miserable all you like but don't ever calls my boyfriend miserable' John scolded launching himself at curly haired guitarist**

**Unleashing everything he had been bottling up over the months John violently started punching Brian, not giving the older bloke a chance to shield himself with every given blow. Watching on Freddie and Roger Meddows knew Brian had gone too far this time and only decided to step in when John was set to threatening him.**

**'This... is... what.. happens... when... you... insult... my... boyfriend' John screeched in between punching and kicking Brian**

**An hour had passed and John hadn't even finished attacking Brian and even warned his two other band mates to stay away when Roger Andrew entered**

**'John Richard Deacon' he shouts startling his boyfriend**

**Looking up John saw the sadness in his boyfriend's face, punching Brian once more John stood up and organised himself**

**'JD, this isn't you' he whispered leaving John to deal with his issue with Brian**

**'Rog, wait up' John left the studio and followed his boyfriend outside leaving Freddie and Roger Meddows to deal with Brian, who had looked as if he's just been in a fight with Apollo Creed**

**'Why didn't you stop him?' Brian asked looking at his band mates while wiping blood from his nose**

**'Brian dear, we told you countless times not to interfere in Deacon's relationships and you didn't listen' Freddie responded showing little sympathy towards the lad sitting on the floor covered in blood and little scratches**

**'Fred's right, also you should consider yourself' Roger Meddows explained**

**'How exactly should I consider myself lucky, our bassist just literally went all Rocky Balboa on me?' Brian catechized throwing his hands up in despair**

**'What Roger Andrew did to Simon was twice as bad as what Johnny did to you' Roger Meddows answered as began to deal with Brian's injuries**

 

_-Start Of Flashback-_

_'You did what?' Roger Andrew yelled closing the gap between him and Simon to a millimetre_

_'I told Roger Meddows to divorce you because you weren't right for each other' Simon confessed as a slap round the face came his way_

_'And since when you have been the one to tell me who the fuck is right for me and who the fuck is wrong for me. I loved Roger and Roger loved me, you could see that, Nicholas could see that... Fuck even John and Andrew could see that' Roger Andrew explains rapidly losing his temper_

_'Rog, he didn't love you, he never did' Simon let slip sensing what he shouldn't of said was exactly the best thing to say_

_'You bastard' Roger Andrew let his fist do the talking as he connected it with Simon's face knocking the bloke out cold before jumping on him and letting all his anger out, using anything and everything he could find lying around ranging from scattered broken glass bottles to his own feet._

_Eventually Nicky, John and Andrew stepped in and broke the fight up, with Nicky taking the oldest Duran to the nearest A &E department while leaving the Taylors to help clean Roger Andrew up _

_'RT, next time you have anger issues take it out on a punch bag, not Charlie' Andrew suggested_

_'He deserved it' Roger Andrew scolded flinching when a cotton wool pad with antiseptic was placed on a cut he had received from Simon_

_'And how exactly did Charlie deserve it'? John emphasised_

_'He's the reason why me and Roger are getting a divorce' Roger Andrew spat_

_'Jeez, no wonder why you went Mike Tyson on him' Andrew piped up earning a glare of displeasure from John 'Andy, not helping'_

_'Well I better get myself down to the police station and explain what I've done' Roger Andrew sighed carefully standing and making his way outside_

_-End Of Flashback-_

 

**'Did he end up getting arrested?' Brian asked**

**'No, Simon didn't want to press charges' Roger Meddows answered 'Roger Andrew did eventually apologize though'**

**'That's good' Brian smiled when John and Roger Andrew returned back to the studio**

**'Brian Harold May, I'm sorry for attacking you' John apologized**

**'Apology accepted and I'm sorry for interfering in your relationships' Brian apologized back**

**'Apology accepted' John smiled**

**The rest of the day was spent talking about plans for yet unnamed tour**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in the words of Wolverhampton rockers Slade: Merry Christmas Everybody


End file.
